dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Deadly Alliance
The Deadly Alliance is the third - incomplete - story of the Doctor Who fan series by The Projection Room. Story Synopsis Having successfully thwarted his adversary, condemning the thousand-strong army to an icy end in the cryofreeze, the Doctor and Charlotte head for Peking, but en-route the TARDIS develops a fault and the Doctor must make an emergency landing with no idea of where - or when - the ship will materialise... Meanwhile, alerted by a distress-call from the cryofreeze, bounty-hunters rush to revive the abandoned army. Rather than fight, the Master and the Cybermen each negotiate an uneasy alliance to form a tripartite galactic super-power, the might of which has never been seen before... And stranded in 19th century North America, the Doctor is powerless to stop it... Continuity This story follows directly on from The Invisible Opiate and was to see the first introduction of another fan-Doctor, namely David Hobson. This adventure sees a return to the 'time-crystal' story arc and The Projection Room's first returning companion. Production Following his post-production work on the previous story, The Invisible Opiate, Matt Cain suggested that Chris Hoyle put together a story-outline for a follow-up adventure that could be produced to form Matt's final-year project for his Media Studies degree at the University of Bradford. Unlike the previous two serials, which had been shot on Super-8, this would be recorded on S-VHS, enhancing the picture quality, and boom-mics would be used rather than relying on interior mics on the cameras. The Deadly Alliance was subsequently scripted, filmed and produced during early 1995, although with hindsight it was an overly ambitious project and, unlike the two previous stories, there was a definite deadline as to when it had to be complete. Matt's degree course was due to finish that June and his final piece needed to be submitted and assessed well before then. Anxious to present a piece of work that was good quality and representative of his capabilities, Matt elected to concentrate on producing one good episode rather than trying to rush a complete story, and as a result only one of the three scripted episodes exists in its entirety (although the first half of Episode 2 has been reconstructed for the DVD release from the material that was filmed at the time). Frustrated and disappointed that the production had not been completed, Chris Hoyle chose to walk away from the Doctor Who genre at this point. All camera work, incidental music and post production was completed by Matt Cain, with sound effects again being provided by BBC Effects and Chappell Recordings. The Special Voice-work and Dalek construction was done by Chris Hoyle and Mike Shaw, with costumes also being provided by Cath Astell. The locations for filming were the University of Bradford, the National Trust/Parks, and the Brooklyn Farm Eggs Ltd. The Cybermen masks were provided by Allerton Fabrications, and their suits were by Laura Nicholson and Hoyle. Notes Category:Daleks Category:Davros Category:Cybermen Category:The Master Category:Film Productions Category:Daleks in Films Category:1990s Film Category:Incomplete Productions Category:Chris Hoyle Doctor stories